The Unexpected
by Fye Chroix
Summary: One day, TYL!Lambo met a familiar man at Vongola mansion, and it was none other than Reborn who have just regained his adult form. Lambo thought that Reborn would beat him up as always, but he was wrong, instead, he was...flirting? Ideas from RP, One-shot


**A/N: **Ciaossu! Fye's on your service! And here is a one-shot of Reborn/Lambo desu~ Actually this is my first RL XDD So don't blame me if it's kind of messed up, it's from an RP heheh.

I bet that you guys must be pissed off at me because i haven't update my other stories~ i can't help it, I'm stuck! xD So, just think of this one as making up for my other stories.

Special thanks for Breebree811 too for suggesting it as a story desu~ heheh, she's my partner in rp-ing though XP

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine desu~

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected<strong>

**Summary: **One-Shot, Ideas from roleplay. One day, TYL!Lambo met a familiar man at Vongola mansion, and it was none other than Reborn who have just regained his adult form. Lambo thought that Reborn would beat him up as always, but he was wrong, instead, Reborn was…flirting with him?

"Normal" 'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>At a certain day, Reborn left the Vongola mansion because of something that he has to solve with the arcobalenos. Lambo of course, cheered for it; there were literally sparkles around him. His boss, Tsuna was also the same as him, but Tsuna didn't show it so much because of his role.<p>

Feeling bored, Lambo decided to take a walk around the Vongola mansion, when he arrived at the garden behind the mansion, he saw a strange man in black suit wearing a fedora hat. His back was facing Lambo.

Lambo thought that the man was dangerous to Vongola and who knows where did his courage came from when he walked towards the man. Then Lambo stopped and stared at the mysterious man, "Who-who are you?"

The strange man turned to him and looked hurt, which made Lambo confused, "You don't remember me?" he said with his voice unusually deep and smooth, which was sexy of course. Lambo, after hearing his voice shuddered and said, "No, am I supposed to?"

"Of course" the man said, and then a familiar chameleon crawled around his fedora hat, "Stupid cow" he smirked.

Lambo blinked then color drained from his voice as his eyes widened, "EEHH REBORN!" he exclaimed.

"Miss me?" Reborn said, tilting his fedora hat upwards so that Lambo could see his face, his smirk etched on his lips. After seeing his face, one thought came into Lambo's mind, 'Reborn is…hot' pushing away the thoughts, he shook his head, "Of course not!"

It seemed that someone forgot that Reborn could read people's mind, "Hmn...I'm hot, huh?" he said as his smirk widened. Lambo of course, denied that simple fact although faint blushes began to appear on his cheeks, "Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about." 'It's time like these I want my bazooka back' Glaring at the man in front of him, he said his usual, "Go away stupid Reborn"

"That hurts, and here I've just regained my form and you're the first person who have seen me in this form"

'I'm the first one who saw his real form!' Then Lambo blushed at the thought of that," You should have went to see Bianchi or Tsuna if you wanted a warm welcome." He said, trying to sound cold as possible but he failed miserably.

"Why should I?" Reborn asked as he walked towards Lambo, and then stopped when he was close enough with Lambo. Then he brought his hand up to Lambo's head, and played with his hair, "Hnn? Tell me…Lambo Bovino" he whispered seductively.

Lambo inwardly was freaking out at Reborn's sudden affection, could it be because of his hormones? "EEHH!" 'Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! What's he doing?' After that frantic thought, he immediately recovered and slapped Reborn's hands away, "Because Bianchi's your lover and Tsuna wants to see you."

Unexpectedly, Reborn only chuckled and cupped Lambo's cheeks, smirking, he leaned closer with his brow raised, "Do I look like I care?"

"No not really" 'Please let someone distract him please~' "Well I think I heard Tsuna calling me, I got to go" Lambo said, trying to go away from Reborn. No matter how gentle he acted, Lambo wouldn't fall for it, although, this Reborn was really hot that he had a hard time refraining himself from falling for the sadist.

"Oh, I'll go too" said Reborn and then held Lambo's hand, heading to Tsuna's office, "Did you think you can avoid me?" he said in a mocking tone, although Lambo really liked to hear his voice. Not that Lambo would admit it.

"Yes that was the plan." Lambo replied sarcastically, 'darn if that had been someone else it would have worked.' As they walked, Lambo glared at Reborn, "Stupid Reborn" he muttered.

"Hmn, oh before that..." Reborn suddenly stopped and turned to look at Lambo with an unusual glint in his eyes which Lambo knew that he was up to no good, smirking, Reborn put his hand on Lambo's waist while the other one was holding Lambo's hand, as he leaned closer he licked his lips before his lips met Lambo's.

At first, Lambo's eyes widened and stared at Reborn as if he was a freaking monster, step two, he blushed furiously and lastly, he finally pushed Reborn away "TSUNA-NII! HELP~!" he yelled on top of his lungs.

Tsuna, god knows how did he manage to appear so fast ran towards Lambo, frowning he asked, "What's wrong?" at that time he did saw Reborn and instantly recognized him. "R-Reborn!" he stammered, forgetting Lambo's situation.

If only looks can kill, Tsuna would be dead by now. Then Reborn hissed at Lambo before turning to Tsuna, "Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna" he greeted with his usual phrase.

"Reborn what the heck are you doing to Lambo!" "He is molesting that's what he is doing! Stop him!" Lambo exclaimed, with his cheeks flared red.

With a 'What the fuck?' look on his face, Tsuna gaped at Reborn, "What! Reborn why are you doing that to Lambo!" Tsuna shivered at the image of Reborn with Lambo, 'Nononono, that won't happen' he thought, horrified.

Reborn only smirked, "What, you're jealous?" he said as he snaked an arm around Lambo's waist and pulled him closer. The two of them were so close until there were no spaces between them, and Reborn was caressing Lambo's cheek which made Tsuna's headache increased.

"NO I'm not jealous but Lambo obviously wants you to leave him alone. Right Lambo? Lambo? Lambo?" With his eyebrow twitching, Tsuna looked at Lambo and saw Lambo staring at Reborn with a dazed look in his eyes. "EHH LAMBO!" Tsuna had this disbelief look on his face that made Reborn chuckle.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Lambo, "Ah, see he's in love with me" he stated and then brushed his lips on Lambo's forehead playfully as he glanced at Tsuna through the corner of his eyes. Tsuna on the other hand could only gape at him. "God...my head hurts" Tsuna muttered.

Finally finished enjoying the inviting warmth, Lambo snapped out of it and stared, then averted his gaze away from Reborn, "Reborn if you want anything else out of me, I expect 2 dates first"

"HIIIEEEE Why only 2 dates?"

"Because it's not proper to do anything on the first." Lambo answered as a matter-of-fact.

"I know" Reborn said, smirking as he kissed the back of Lambo's hand, "I'm the greatest hitman after all." Lambo only blushed and stared at him again, dazed. "Do what you want" Tsuna murmured, shaking his head as he walked away, leaving the two lovebirds.

Once Tsuna left, Reborn securely wrapped his arms around Lambo and nuzzled into his black hair, "Hmn~ so, you fell for me?" Lambo shyly nodded, "Yeah…" he mumbled. Chuckling, Reborn smiled gently but Lambo didn't see it.

Reborn have been waiting for this for a long time, and his wish was finally granted.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Oh and for your information I was rp-ing as Reborn while Bree-san rp-ed as Lambo desu~ hehe<p>

Anyway, please read and review~


End file.
